1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for pressing pants, wherein means comprising a clamp and a freely extending tensioning finger are provided on an upper crossarm, for holding and stretching the waistband, and underneath there are two pairs of vertically running press plates which in the closed state face each other in pairs with their broad sides furnished with nozzle openings and which accommodate intermediate insertion plates in the pairs, and wherewith there are provided pressing units or assemblies for pressing the press plates against each other in pairs, and a mechanism for tensioning the pants by translating plates in the horizontal direction with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known device of this type (see German OS No. 22 50 640) the two press plates of each pair are disposed at a distance apart and are not movable in the horizontal direction parallel to the plane of the held pants. With each of the press plates there is associated a pressing assembly in the form of a piston and cylinder mechanism which can press said press plate against the intermediately disposed insertion plate. The two insertion plates are translatable with respect to each other in the horizontal direction in the plane of the pants and may be moved out together between the two pairs of press plates. The tensioning of the pants occurs in the horizontal direction in the plane of the pants, so as to be better able to iron the seams of the pants. The moving out is necessary in order to be able to mount the pants for pressing.
Thus, when mounting the pants for pressing, the operator must work both on the front and the back of the device. Specifically, the pants must be inserted with the waistband in a clamp at the front of one insertion plate and in another clamp at the back of that insertion plate. For tensioning the pants, rods must be introduced into the pants legs from the bottom, which rods are disposed not on the front but on the back of the insertion plates. Accordingly, the insertion of the pants into the device is time-consuming and complicated.